Kites are always popular with children, as well as many adults, and many are made at home by children, who, in particular, have difficulty mounting sticks in the right places for the proper rigidity, and in correctly positioning and building the harness that makes flying possible. It is an object of this invention to provide a kite of inexpensive manufacture which can be made out of otherwise discarded items, and the construction of which is so simple it may be readily assembled by children, as well as adults, without tools and without having to deal with sticks or with a harness, and at a cost of about 8 cents.